


I don't do boys

by Littleamethystc



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleamethystc/pseuds/Littleamethystc
Summary: It's been a few months since Adora moved in with her new roommate, but she finds herself catching feelings for the girl. And her sexy dance moves sure don't help.OrAdora is a disaster, but a lucky one.





	I don't do boys

**Author's Note:**

> Hear me now! There is smut down there. Be prepared.

It’s been just a few months since Adora moved in with her new roommate, Catra. They didn’t know each other for a long time, but Adora caught a likeing to her roommate from the first day. She just couldn’t stop thinking about her. Her slightly darker skin tone, her wild mane, her mismatched beautiful eyes, her soft tail and ears,  the way she talks and smirks at Adora when they see each other in the mornings, her careful and flexible movement.. those hips.. **_fuck._**

Well is not like Adora liked her or anything, she just liked talking about her with Glimmer and Bow, and they love teasing her about it. But Adora doesn’t **like her**. She just admires Catra, a lot.

_“You sure you don’t like her?”_ said Glimmer once again with and insistent look.

_“Yeah, Adora, is okey. You can trust us, if you like her we are 100% here for you!”_ adds Bow giving Adora a joyful smile.

_“Guys! I told you already! I don’t like her. I mean, yeah she is cute and funny and a great dancer and is nice looking but..”_

_“Nice looking?”_ Glimmer had a mistrustful expression, one eyebrow raised. _“Adoraaaa”_ Glimmer groans loudly. _“We have literally spent all our meetings the past 3 months talking about her! Just admit it for  god’s sake!”_ she pushed further.

_“Okey, okey! Maybe she’s hot and I might like her a little”_ sais Adora blushing slightly.

_“Maybe?”_ / _“A little?”_  Bow and Glimmer burst into laughter at Adora’s chose of words. Bow actually starts crying from it all.

Adora blushes hard, her face red as a tomato in the fire.

Okey Catra **was** definitely hot and Adora could maybe have a ..crush on her. But there’s no way she’s gonna let her friends tease her for it any longer.

_“Fine, laugh all you want. I’m going home, I need to rest for tomorrow’s classes.”_

She takes her red jacket and gets up leaving the  two of them still laughing, clearly nowhere near stoping soon.

* * *

 

When she opens the front door she hears music. Catra is probably making her dancing routine.

_♫giiirl is not your game ♫_

Adora takes her shoes off and steps into the main room of the apartment.

♫ _but I know,tonight , you will come♫_

And there she is. Dancing in all her glory, with sweat covering her muscular body as she moves in the center of the room. She’s wearing her usual top chop and shorts, exposing her slim waist .

♫ _because girls, are best for girls ♫_

Her hips move along the song, and her tail flips with her body as she follows trough the flow of the song.

♫ _and when we play_ ♫

She lets her body fall to the ground, legs wide split in a twine. Adora can feel a quiver between her legs.

♫ _oh oh , we don’t cheat at all♫_

The way this girl is moving, the way her thighs shine from the sweat, her ass movement is mesmerizing Adora.

♫ _I don’t do boys, I just do girls♫_

Adora is stunned in place, unable to move. Her eyes follow every move Catra does, every little flex of her muscles, every turn of her hips, every hit of her tail, every flinch  of her ears… Her heart bits faster and faster with every step Catra takes.

♫ _just do girls with style and class♫_

When Catra finally notices her staring, turns her head just a little to let Adora see her wink. That was a powerful move on Adora as she is bright red blushing, and suddenly the song lyrics get to her.

♫ _just do girls with a kissable ass♫_  

Adora makes eye contact and immediately regrets it. She almost loses herself in that beautiful mismatched eyes again . She turns her look away, her face in fire from  embarrassment and arousal.

Catra is visibly exhausted, but manages to put on a smirk. That _fucking smirk_.

_”Enjoying the show?”_ she wipes her sweat away.

Adora looks to the ground, she wasn’t ready for this. She is uncomfortably aware of a wet  mess on her thighs as she looks up to answer.

_“You are a very good dancer. Where did you even learn to do that?”_

Catra flips her tail around as she wipes a towel on her exposed skin. **_Shit_**. Catra is hot..too hot. Adora feels the desperate need to move her hips against that body..

♫ _hot lips, hot eyes, hot stuff, hot smile_ ♫

_“Learnt it all by myself. Why, did I impress you?”_ she looks at Adora **that way** again.

♫ _I’m gonna drive you crazy♫_

Her smirk suddenly disappears. _“Hey, Adora? Are you okey? You’re trembling like crazy! Did you catch a cold or something?”_

She didn’t realize she was shaking.

_“YEAH!”_  she shouts way too loud and nervously. _”I’m just gonna… be in my room, yeah!”_ she smiles awkwardly as she makes a run for her room.

_“Okey then, I’ll go take a shower, if you need me!”_ Catra tryes to say before Adora vanishes as she was never there to begin with.

* * *

 

Adora gets I  her room with the speed of light slamming the door behind her. She doesn’t bother locking it , she just can’t take it anymore.

_“Fucking wink! Fucking smirk! Fucking hips! HMMM!”_ she murmures to herself  in frustration as she takes her pants off in an clumsy way.

She can still hear the music in the livingroom as she gets to her bed. She openes her leptop and fastly types something in the search bar. She knows this is not the best situation, but Catra just had to .. to.. well, be herself! And it turn Adora the hell on.  She clicked on the first video and started rubbing her hand between her legs. She always watched porn while masturbating. It made it easy for her to get lost in her own imagination and dreams.

The two women on screen got right on it, one kissing the other’s sensitive spot. As the woman moaned , Adora could see Catra in the back of her mind panting hard from her smashing hips.

Adora moved her hand faster, and faster, panting herself as she moved it under her panties. The memories of Catra’s body were still hot in front of her eyes. She felt like she was watching it again, looking at every little detail she had mist before, like her claws softly scratching the floor and she suddenly wished that claws were scratching her back instead. **God,Fuck!** She lifted her waist, only managing to keep her balance with her feet. She wanted to feel Catra’s body under her touch, she wanted to feel all of Catra squished against her .

She felt herself close. Faster than usual. She heard steps, then a door opening and closing, but Adora was way too distracted to realize what was going on. A moan was on the edge of escaping her throat as her legs were about to give up on her.  

Then Catra spoke.

_“Adora?”_ her voice unsure,careful.

Adora let out a shocked scream, taking her hand away from the place she so much wanted it in. Her legs failed and she fell face down on the floor.

_“Oh my god,Adora!”_ Catra called worried. She got down helping Adora getting back on her feet and on her bed. _“Are you alright? You took a pretty harsh hit”_ She sat next to Adora. Her eyes were searching for Adora’s.

Catra was wearing a red shirt and some dark purple shorts, other than her dance equipment. Probably changed after the shower.

_“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”_ Her head hurt. She took her hand to the back of her head. She probably hit it on the bed when she fell. **She fell..** in a flash everything that just happened came back to her.

She was masturbating, watching lesbian porn and Catra walked in. . . **_Catra walked in!_  **Adora’s shocked expression came back, being immediately replaced by full embarrassment. Adora already knew she was probably holy red right now. She looked at Catra fearful.

Catra’s thoughtful gaze was enough to know she was trying to understand the situation herself. A sparkle in her eyes and a flinch of her ear told Adora that Catra was about to talk again. Adora could feel how the embarrassment was burying her and  wished she was kilometers away underground where no one could see or her screams.  

Catra stared giggling and Adora felt her face getting hotter than ever. She looked away trying to get as far as possible even if she couldn’t really move an inch. She was frozen. Adora could feel Catra’s tail on her wrist as Catra continued to giggle.

_“ Was this why you were so hurried to get to your room?”_

Adora felt a tremble running down her spine.

Catra caught that.

_“Relax, Adora! It’s okey, is not like you’re the first person masturbating that I walk into”_ her tone was soft, understanding, reassuring.  Adora gained enough courage to look up at her again. Catra raised her hand to Adora’s back, tenderly caressing her. _“I’m sorry I.. I did knock but you didn’t answer so I just entered. I was about to ask if you wanted some tee for your cold..”_ she hesitated  a  little. _“Adora.. could you maybe turn that off plz..?”_

Adora felt like hit by a train, again.  She didn’t even realize the video was still playing. The 2 females were moaning loudly , almost impossible to ignore. If, of course, you aren’t Adora, apparently she was the only one failing to hear it until Catra told her. She turned it off  in flash. If Catra wasn’t thinking about moving out before, she surely was now.

Adora tight her legs to her chest, making herself as small as possible. She let her head fall on her knees and groaned loudly in embarrassment.  

_“I’m sorry. I’m such a disaster!”_ Adora murmured more to herself than to Catra.

_“Did they..turn you on?”_ Catra whispered.

Adora raised her head in surprise.

_“What?”_

_“The lesbians.. did they turn you on?”_ Catra’s tone was different. It was still soft, but not for comforting Adora. It was almost as Catra was timid, afraid of the answer.

_“They.. give a nice audio sensation but..”_

_“So you were turned on before you started the video..”_ Catra said almost inaudible.

Adora looked at Catra’s thoughtful expression. She was analyzing the information.

_“Adora? Did I..”_

She didn’t need to finish for Adora to get the question. _Did I turn you on?._

Adora decided to be honest. She shacked strongly when she answered with a trembling voice.

_“Yes..”_

She wasn’t looking at Catra. If she did look it would be too much for her little gay soul to take.

_“Then are you attracted to me?”_

Another trembling answer.

_“Yes..”_

There was a moment of silence.

They sat in an complete stillness. Their bodys close to each other, almost toughing. Catra’s tail behind their back. Adora could feel it moving back and forward until it settled down. And Catra let out a puff before starting to laugh.

Adora turned to face Catra. Her laugh wasn’t spiteful, instead it was joyful. Adora looked at her eyes. There was no hatred or disgust, no annoyance nor embarrassment. She didn’t seem to have care in the world. Her pointy teeth were glowing in the light. Her ears flinch with her body and the sound of her voice rang loud and clear in Adora’s head. She loved this sound.

_“ I guess my dance didn’t help either”_  Catra managed to say  between laughs.

Adora giggled shortly, timidness clear in her voice.

_“Aren’t you mad?”_

_“Why would I be?”_

_“All my straight crushes were when I confessed to them..”_

_“First of all, they are horrible people. I don’t see why anyone would be mad about this. Someone having a crush on you is more flattering than annoying. Second , who said I am straight?”_  Catra winked.

Adora could feel her heart trying to escape her chest.

_“Oh..” was all she could say._

Catra’s tail warped on Adora’s waist. Adora froze.

Catra leaned closer, talking slowly, softly to her ear.

_“You know, you should really lock the door next time when you plan to pleasure yourself.”_

Catra’s hand found her way to Adora’s arm, caressing it.

Adora was ready to bounce on Catra. She needed to feel more of her touching, she wanted Catra as much as she wanted to live. But she didn’t move, didn’t do anything, afraid any startle would make Catra stop. So she let Catra go on, letting herself get more and more turned on by Catra’s careful words.

Catra got her hand down Adora’s arm, letting her claws carefully slide against her skin, hard enough for Adora to feel, but not so that would be hurtful. She stoped on Adora’s thigh. Her tail warped tighter than before, pulling the two even closer.

Then she stopped moving at all. Adora felt her insides exploding, needing more from Catra.

_“Hey Adora..?”_ her tone was soft, almost begging.

Adora turned her head slightly to face Catra. There was something in her mismatched eyes, a sparkle, a glow in the dark. Her face was radiating with something Adora could only interpret as longing.

The sensation in Adora’s stomach got more intense as she stared in Catra’s eyes, and Catra stared back.

_“I’ve been wanting to do this for a while..”_

Catra’s eyes moved, breaking the stare, to Adora’s lips. One hand on Adora’s neck and the other on her thigh. In one swift movement she pulled Adora in a kiss.

Adora was melting on Catra’s touch. She pushed herself harder on Catra, deepening the kiss even more.

It felt so good holding Catra, feeling her lips against her lips. She almost moaned when Catra pulled back and pushed Adora against the bed, positioning herself on top of her.

_“Do you think of me?”_

Catra’s glance was stanning.

_“Wha..”_

_“When you masturbate. Do you think of me?”_

Adora was taken aback. She was still lost in the kiss, in the pleasure of having Catra so close.

She tried but failed to form an answer. It was like all the words had left her.

Catra spoke again, probably guessing Adora’s incapability of taking.

_“I do. I dream of you in my arms every night and everytime I do myself”_

Adora was going crazy from the growing need of having Catra slam against her hips. She could also feel Catra’s own trembling just inches above her. Why were those inches there? There should be nothing between them.

 Adora  felt her underwear getting wetter and wetter with every passing second. She had her arms around Catra’s back, not willing to let go. Catra’s hands were on each side of Adora’s shoulders trying to keep her from falling over.

Adora finally managed to let a word out.

_“Catra.”_ But it was not a word, it was moan. A desperate wish of friction.

As on signal Catra smashed hard onto Adora, pulling the girl into yet another deep kiss.

Catra continued pushing herself harder and harder between Adora’s legs, taking the girl in a chaos of pleasure . Adora’s hand flew to Catra’s mane, the other getting under Catra’s shirt from the front. She wanted to feel her abs, her soft ears.

Her hand found its way to the base of Catra’s left ear and started scratching it with her fingers. Catra let out a moan. Adora probably found a sensitive spot.

Adora let out one of herself as a reaction to the increasing pressure.

She could feel herself getting close again, but she needed more.

_“Dance with me harder, kitty”_ she said between the panting and moans as she got a better hold of Catra’s muscular body underneath her shirt.

Catra’s thrust went faster and faster, driving Adora to the edge.  Catra was panting hardly against Adora’s ear. She was holding the blonde , her arms around Adora’s neck and back.

Adora raise her back in a hopeless need of being closer than is physically possible.

She could feel the rush through her body as Catra bumped again and again into her. Adora let out a cry of Catra’s name, pushing her hands into the girl’s skin.

_“It’s okey, I got you.”_

She thrusted one more time, hard on Adora’s hurting legs and Adora let herself float into the pleasure, moving her hips on Catra to chase after the last bits of it. Then she fell back on the bed, dragging Catra down with her.

They stayed like that, panting together, holding each other.

_“That, was  amazing”_ said Adora inbetween pantings.

_“Yeah. You’re fucking hot, Adora”_ Catra leaned in for another kiss. This time it was softer.

Adore  gave in into the kiss. Catra smelled like shower cream and arousal. Her tail warped around Adora’s ankle as she pushed deeper into the kiss. Adora opened up and let Catra’s tongue inside her mouth. She felt like she was dancing with her, her mouth a ballroom just for the two of them.

Catra’s pulled back for air. Seeing Catra like that started something else in Adora. She wanted to make Catra feel as good as her.

Adora took off Catra’s shirt and her own T-shirt afterwards. Catra didn’t do anything to stop her. Instead she let her hands fly to Adora’s bra and threw it over the room. She took a good look of Adora before pursuing  to kiss her erected nipples. Adora let her suck on her breasts as she removed Catra’s bra as well.  Catra’s tongue played along the side of her nipple, leading Adora into a load moan.

Adora pushed Catra, making it so she was on top this time. She took with one hand Catra’s left breast. Her other one went straight into Catra’s pants. Catra didn’t wear any underwear. Adora’s fingers stumbled into Catra’s wetness, resulting in the girl groaning with need.

_“Adora… what are you..”_ she tried to say but stoped when Adora started circling her clit with her finger.

_“I want you to be mine. No one else can touch you like this. Promise me”_

Catra was shaking, and Adora could tell the pressure was building up.

_“Adora “_ Catra moaned in another attempt at talking.

_“Promise me”_ Adora said as she slipped one finger inside Catra’s pussy.

Any attempt at talking was completely lost now. Catra was at her mercy as Adora’s fingered her. She started slow, going slightly faster every time she added another finger. Catra’s insides were hot, and soft, and Adora wanted to explore more of it. She used her index finger to play with Catra’s clit  as she alternated the slow and the fast moves inside.

She wanted it to move slowly, never giving Catra enough to finish. Adora loved seeing Catra on the edge, hearing her crys of pleasure.

_“Aaadoraa!”_  Catra was begging for Adora’s fingers to move harder against her walls.

_“Catra..”_  Adora felt Catra’s hand on her cheek.

Catra’s eyes were filled with need. She couldn’t keep in a moan as she slapped her lips against Catra’s.

Catra’s hands move on top of Adora’s, rubbing Adora’s hand between her legs faster, and harder. Adora obeyed and finally let the girl come.

Catra let out a long moan as she got stolen away by the feeling. She was holding Adora’s hand on its place, jerking against it for the last sparkles of pleasure.

As soon as she let go of Adora’s hand, she bounced up, dragging Adora back down under her.

Catra was panting heavily .

_“That..was..not fair..Adora..”_  she leaned in and kiss Adora’s top lip. _“You can’t just attack me like THAT!”_

_“Attack you?”_  Adora giggled.

_“This is serious, Adora!”_  Catra tried to sound mad but her giggling  gave her out. Suddenly her smile turned into a smirk. She lowered her voice as she spoke next. _”You’ll have to pay for that, ya’ know?”_  

There was something in her eyes, something dangerous, like a predator ready to kill its prey. Adora gulped in anticipation.

Catra’s hands moved to her hips. Her claws were caressing just above her panties.  Adora could already see how Catra would invade them.

Catra  moved her head between Adora’s legs and slowly dragged the panties down. Adora felt a rush of cold air on her now naked pussy. Her heart was overreacting again, longing after Catra’s touch.

Catra gave her one long stroke and Adora felt like flying. She let her head fall back with a moan.

_“Fuck!”_ Adora cried as Catra started to lick and suck at her clit.

Adora was more awake than always, feeling every flinch of Catra’s tongues on her sensitive spots, every slight move, every tremble. She was also aware of the mass of wetness formed in between her legs, that Catra licked clean, only managing to make Adora wetter.

Catra used her  hand to play with Adora’s tits as she licked harder. Her ears moved slightly as each sound of pleasure left Adora’s throat, adjusting it each time to hear it all.

The whole apartment was silent, except for the many, **many** moans and groans coming from their  room. _Their room?_ It was funny how Adora felt like that could no longer be only her room. She knew Catra’s belonged there with her. There was no way she would be able to walk in from now on as she used to. This place was holding something special now. Their first moments… that if there were gonna be anymore after.. Adora hoped there will be.

Catra used her hand to split Adora’s lips and gave yet another long stroke. She moaned in the Adora as she kept kissing her. Adora felt her chest exploding.

_“Looks like you’re mine now, Adora”_

Adora’s breath stopped and she felt frozen in time when Catra inserted her tongue inside. Adora was so high already and Catra’s tongue pushed her over her limit. She came on the spot. Adora half cryed, half moaned Catra’s name as she pushed her head harder between her legs.

Catra didn’t try to get up, she stayed taking all of Adora’s orgasm face on.  Adora released her when the last bit of it was done. Catra climbed back on Adora, her face full of Adora’s liquids.

Catra looked Adora right in the eyes as she licked her lips clean. Adora could feel the need building back. She pulled Catra into another kiss, refusing to let go of the girl after.

They stayed like that, holding each other,limps intertwined, listening to  their  fast breaths.  Adora shifted to let her head on Catra’s chest. She liked the song of her heart bits. Their hug was strong, inseparable and for a moment it felt like they were gonna stay like that forever.  

_“I do”_  said Catra, taking Adora completely by surprise.

_“What?”_

_“I promise, but just as long as you promise too.”_

Adora blushed hard as she remembered her demand during the sex. She didn’t really think before  saying that.

_“I-“_ she gulped. _“I do too”_

Catra tilted her head up to look her in the eyes. Then she leaned in, kissing Adora softly on the forehead.

Adora’s heart skipped a bit.

_“Soo.. what about that tee? Do you want some?”_

Adora smiled. She was on good hands, godly hands actually. She wasn’t gonna let this girl get away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> The title and the lyrics are from "I don't do boys" by Ellektra.


End file.
